darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Abilities
The List of Abilities * Projecting Concussive Blasts From His Palms -- Amagiri -- Consumption Of Boiled Eggs * Chronal Manipulation -- Amber -- Ageing Backards * Creating hurricanes, and Causing Downpours -- April -- Drinking beer * Electricity Manupilation -- Bai -- Sleeping (Molecular Manupilation) * Resonance Of Sound -- Bertha -- Ingest Something And Then Puke It Out * Teleportation (Herself and Anyone She's Has Physical Contact With) -- Brita -- Kissing Someone * Vacuum Creation -- Havoc -- Drinking Blood Of Children * Molecular Manupilation -- Hei * Capture The Specters Projected By Dolls -- Itzhak -- Writing Poetry * Gravtational Control -- Luise -- Breaking His Fingers * Create And Control Fire -- Mai -- Humming A Song * Spontaneous Combustion On Objects He Touches -- Maki -- Drinking Hot Milk * Body Switching Between Animals -- Mao -- Unknown * Electricity Manupilation -- Nick -- Placing People's Shoes Upside Down Next To Each Other * Freezing Liquids -- November 11 -- Smoking * Disintegrating Anything His Blood Spills Onto By Snapping His Fingers -- Wei -- Spilling His Blood * Tracking (Relies On Glass) -- July * Tracking, Eavesdropping. (Target needs to be near water) -- Yin :: This is the list of currently known abilities.. We need to rename some of them I think... And there seems to be some problems about the specifics of the abilities.. Also... Since dolls are also contractors.. what we'll we do about the dolls with virtually no abilities.. I hope they somehow explain how the dolls actually work in the second season... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 14:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'll admit that the ability names are too long, but I couldn't think of a better way of putting it. The doll's standard ability is Tracking rite? Its just the method they use thats different. Wen u mean specifics, do u mean that there's nothing more to say about it..Ya, I guess...Things wud be a lot easier, if they had an information guide for characters and techniques, like most anime's have.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 16:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::: What I mean is... Dolls can be used as a hard drive to install someones memories and appearance... they can trrack... their obeisance seems to be their emotionless state... What's up with that... Another question: How far Yin or July can track/see? There has to be a limit... :::: As specifics... For instance... How far molecular manipulation can be used? Since Hei is an expert fighter, he must be able utilize his ability further it's limits... Or... Can two contractors actually have the exact ability? Nick and Hei seems to have similar abilities at first... But Nick is not suprised even without knowing the fact about his molecular manipulation... And questions like this... ::::Let's move on to naming... I think names with manipulation looks good and can be used even further regardless if ability get more elobrated or not... We can maybe use Blood Manipulation for Wei's ability and state the known borders.. Like say; so far he can only disingrate anything his own blood spills. It's nt known if he can further utilize this ability or if there is more to this ability... I don't know... ::::~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::For the pics, I was thinking of uploading images of the technique being used instead of the user's pic. Wat do u think?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 16:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: Well... That's what it should be put... The user pictures I put are merely placeholders... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 16:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think it looks pretty good, once all the pic's were added :D...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Wow... Great work... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 10:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::U did most of it....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 10:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Oh.. You jest... :::::::::: Anyway... I've added a dolls section to the article given that some dolls also have abilities and it's not always tracking since they can be programmed, although we don't know of this clearly yet... What are we going to do about nameless contractors and their powers? ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 10:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::The unknown contractors? Hmm.....Well, if they have a unique ability, we'll just add it, and under name add "unknow contractor", or "unnamed contractor"?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 10:27, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Is it possible to add a divider between Obeisance, and Details....It looks like its under the same thing...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 10:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: Sure... No problem... Also I've added the body switching ontractor from episode 7 and 8 to the list. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 10:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: I don't think the obeisance row should be put together when describing the abilities of dolls. Obeisance is also known as remuneration and as we all know in real life and the legal world, each contract has to have a remuneration(a remuneration must be given in exchange for something). In Darker than Black, Contractors have to do/give something(obeisance) in exchange for their abilities, therefore their names "contractors", they're basically fulfilling their so called "contracts". Dolls, on the other hand, are totally different beings. And the tracking using electrical lines should also be included.-- 17:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::: "Although it seems like dolls don't have an obeisance, the fact that they lose all of their free will may very well be considered as one." This line is pure speculation. Dolls are never mentioned to have obeisance in the anime, so let's leave it that way.--Zenithdoom 22:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) New Ability Names I suggest we change the below names; * Projecting Concussive Blasts --> Shockwave Manipulation (or something like this) * Creation Of Downpours & Hurricanes --> Weather Manipulation * Resonance Of Sound --> Sound Control/Sound Manipulation (or something like this) * Capturing Dolls --> Doll Manipulation/Control * Create And Control Fire --> Fire Manipulation * Spontaneous Combustion On Objects Touched --> ? * Freezing Liquids --> Freezing What do you think? Feel free to suggest any names... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 16:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Except for the first one, I dont mind the rest....The first one cause he doesn't really manupilate shockwaves....He just fires a blast outta his hand, oh and the Doll thing....Does ih manupilate or control dolls? I've just seen him capture them, and after he captures the doll he can, to a certain extent track the host.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :: Okay... Good... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 20:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Shion's Ability About his ability.. I don't think it's the same as Suou's.. Because then we wouldn't be able to explain his telepathic 'chat' with Suou.. In Suou's flashbacks her father was teaching her how to use a rifle with a similar weapon to what Suou materialize, so what shion uses may just be a regular rifle since justhim using a rifle can't be an evidence of his contractor powers. What do you think? ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 07:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, I suppose its best to wait till its confirmed...AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 08:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :: I guess that's the best solution. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 08:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) More Oh we are missing Shihoko 's power :Destroying internal organs of an individual Phi1991 Thank Blackstar ,you are my hero ^^Phi1991 Manga characters Can we add the manga characters abilities seeing how the drama CD characters were added? - 22:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, that's not a problem at all...AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 02:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC)